The way I loved you
by Lady.of.darkness01
Summary: sasuke "juega" con ella. Pero ¿Sera capaz de perdonarlo?  Ooc de parte de casi todos los personajes :D. disfruten
1. Chapter 1

The way I loved you

Even if I fall in love again with someone else it could never be the way I loved you.

Supongo que esto es lo que se gana por creer en alguien que desde un comienzo fue frio y luego de la nada me dice 'me gustas'. Pero como estaba enamorada de él solo ciegamente creí en sus palabras. Cada flor, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, sus mil y un te amo. Las veces que arriesgo su propia vida para poder salvarme, solo eran mentiras, nunca me quiso, solo se burlaba, pero mi amor por él era genuino, puro.

_**Like a first love, **_

_**The one and only true love **_

_**Wasn't it written all over my face? **_

_**Yeah I loved you like you loved me (oh) **_

_**Like something pure and holy **_

_**Like something that can never be replaced.**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que me besó, fue tan mágico, tan único. Se sentía como si nuestros labios fueran hechos el uno para el otro, como si todo fuera cayendo en su lugar, con el pertenecía.

(Flashback)

—Sakura — me llamo. Al girar mi rostro quedo extremadamente cerca del de él. Acerco mas su rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con su nariz y luego soltó un suspiro, me miro a los ojos — hace tiempo quería hacer esto — tomo con cuidado mi rostro y luego comenzó a rosar sus labios con los míos y luego el tan preciado beso. Sentía que flotaba y que no había nadie con nosotros.

—Sasuke — le susurre cuando nos separamos del beso. En esos momentos nos percatamos que todos nuestros amigos se encontraban presente, naruto e Ino no se veían muy felices pero luego vinieron con una sonrisa sincera a felicitarnos, kakashi-sensei y asuma nos gastaron bromas que nos hacían sonrojar. Sasuke solo giraba la cara para que no se le viera lo colorado de sus mejillas o a veces mientras se sonrojaba me miraba a los ojos y luego movía sus labios diciéndome que me quería. Todo para mi estaba perfecto, ambos nos queríamos y estábamos juntos.

(Fin Flashback)

Esa noche me puse a bailar como tonta en mi cuarto cuando el día acabo, mi felicidad no cabía en mi cuerpo y mis padres me veían sonriendo desde la puerta de mi habitación. Luego de eso todo estaba bien, siempre caminábamos por las calles de konoha de la mano y siempre me regalaba una flor en el camino. Lo hacía cada vez que encontraba una que le gustaba y siempre llegaba a mi casa con un ramillete de flores de diferentes tipos, hasta el extremo de que mi habitación parecía florería, llena de flores y también tenía la manía de compararme peluches muy tiernos. Cuando cumplimos los primeros tres meses el preparo una cena en un claro de la aldea, esa noche fue mágica, cuando terminamos de comer la comida que había traído nos recostamos en la manta que usábamos de mesa y nos pusimos a ver las estrellas. El me regalo la osa mayor y yo la de capricornio. Reímos por cada cosa que pasaba y luego venían los besos, esos besos a los que me declaraba adicta, él siempre hacia que todo fuera único, ya sea al besarme, al acariciar mi rostro o el decirme un simple te quiero.

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me. **_

_**Everything's alright, **_

_**When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **_

_**I find my paradise, **_

_**When you look me in the eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Luego cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbo, lo recuerdo perfectamente, comenzó disculpándose, y mi pecho se cerró. Sabía perfectamente lo que se venía, pero no quería que pasara, ese día llore en frente de él y le preguntaba. Más bien le gritaba.

(Flashback)

—Lo siento — se limito a decir. Yo lo miraba impactada, como pudo cambiar tanto de un segundo a otro. Hace cinco segundos me estaba besando tiernamente y ahora tiene esa cara sin expresión alguna. — todo esto llego muy lejos. Creí amarte, pero tú no eres lo que yo esperaba. Lo siento — dicho esto me miro a los ojos y los míos estaban repletos de lagrimas. — Sakura no llores — me rogo.

— ¿Te puedo hacer feliz? O ¿Ya todo acabo? — No me contestaba, solo miraba el piso — me estoy cansando y no quiero volverte a preguntar. Respóndeme — le dije con la voz contenida.

—Sí, me puedes hacer feliz.

—Entonces daré lo mejor de mí para cambiar.

—Eso no importa. _YO _no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero seguir contigo.

—Está bien, adiós Sasuke Uchiha. — lo mire a los ojos y el susurro un último _lo siento._

(Fin Flashback)

Esa noche no llegue a dormir a mi casa, camine por la aldea llorando y pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado. Acaso ¿Todo era una mentira? No, no lo creo. No lo creo capaz de lastimar tanto a alguien.

_**I never wanted everything to end this way, **_

_**But you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey. **_

_**I swore to you that I would do my best to change, **_

_**But you said it don't matter, **_

_**I'm looking at you from another point of view, **_

_**I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you, **_

_**I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do.**_

Caminaba sin parar hasta que alguien detuvo mi caminata. Dentro de mi rogaba que fuera Sasuke el que venía a decirme que me quería de vuelta, de que me gritaba ahí mismo que estaba enamorado de mi. Pero no era él.

(Flashback)

—Itachi — susurre y luego mis lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia. El me miro afligido y luego me abrazo, el siempre me trato con mucha ternura y decía que yo era su hermanita pequeña. Siempre me protegió y tenerlo aquí ahora aliviaba un poco el dolor que sentía.

— ¿Qué sucedió pequeña? — me pregunto preocupado.

—Sa...Sasuke — le respondí en un susurro hipando — me dejo, dijo que no me amaba — volví a llorar.

—Tranquila pequeña, veraz que pronto todo se soluciona y volverás a estar con Sasuke. Ahora ¿Vamos a hablar con él para dejar todo claro y confirmarte que él te quiere? — asentí lentamente y él me cargo en su espalda y fuimos hasta su casa.

(Fin Flashback)

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que me esperaba no habría aceptado ir a su casa. Ya que todavía tenía grabados los gritos de Itachi y Sasuke en mi mente y esos me atormentaban día y noche.

(Flashback)

—Sasuke ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? — Le pregunto mientras yo esperaba escondida en una habitación aledaña a la cual se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha — ¡Sakura no esta bien!

—No me importa — le dijo Sasuke calmado — tú no te metas en esto — le recrimino Sasuke.

—Me meto porque Sakura es importante para mí y sé que para ti también — dijo Itachi, se le notaba la ira en las palabras que decía.

—A mi no me importa Sakura y nunca me preocupo ni nunca lo hará — le dijo Sasuke enojado — NUNCA.

— ¡No mientas Sasuke!

— ¡No te miento!

— ¿¡Entonces porque demonios estuviste con ella por casi un año si nunca te importo! — Algo me decía que me debía ir de ahí por mi propio bien, pero no me podía mover — ¡Respóndeme! — le grito Itachi. Mientras que alguien en mi cabeza me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas _¡Sakura sal de ahí!_ Pero no podía moverme.

— ¡Dios! — Gimió Sasuke — esta bien te lo diré — se tomo su tiempo para ver como se lo decía — Sakura nunca me gusto, solo se lo hice creer porque, no sé. No me gustaba verla mirarme así de enamorada, solo le quería hacer un favor. Pero el tiempo siguió pasando y no sé, se sentía bien estar con ella, pero nunca me gusto, ni la amaba — mientras más decía, mi corazón más se rompía.

—P… ¿Pero entonces porque le decías que la amabas? — le pregunto Itachi, el estaba en shock, o al menos eso es lo que el tono de su voz me dejaba ver.

—No lo sé. Pero no aguantaba más. La culpa me carcomía cada vez que me decía te amo y sus ojitos se iluminaban de la felicidad. Me sentía como una porquería… — no termino de hablar ya que oyó mi tropiezo con un mueble de la sala de estar. Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y por unos minutos no podía moverme — ¿ella…ella se… encuentra aquí? — pregunto con la voz ahogada. Yo luego de escucharlo hablar me largué a correr y ellos pudieron verme — Sakura — susurro.

— ¡Sakura! — grito Itachi. Pero no me detendré. Me alejare de todo esto. Ya no seré la Sakura ingenua que todos conocen, seré todo lo que Sasuke odiaba de mí. Y si me tengo que romper será donde nadie logre verme.

(Fin Flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche llegue a mi casa cerca de las 5 de la mañana, mis padres me esperaban furiosos pero cuando vieron mi rostro y mis ojos rojos por haber llorado todo ese tiempo se preocuparon y nos sentamos a conversar, mis padres se encontraban tristes, pero nunca demostraron su odio hacia Sasuke y no los culpaba, mi amor era tan grande que no podía odiarlo, no podía.

_**I'm getting tired of asking, **_

_**This is the final time, so, did I make you happy?**_

_**Because you cried an ocean, **_

_**When there's a thousand lines, **_

_**About the way you smile, **_

_**Written in my mind, **_

_**But every single word's a lie.**_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto mirando las estrellas y me daba cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado. A pesar de que ya han pasado 5 meses desde que todo pasó, he cambiado mucho. No hablo con Sasuke, solo si la ocasión lo amerita le dirijo la palabra y de una manera fría. Siendo sincera soy fría con todos. Pero si me ponía a pensar me daba cuenta de que parece que fue ayer cuando él era una parte de mí, me sentía tan orgullosa de estar con él, tan fuerte con sus brazos a mi alrededor apretándome, todo se sentía tan bien, todo era tan perfecto a tal extremo de sentirse como si nada pudiera salir mal, pero ahora siento que no puedo ni respirar, incluso hay veces en las que no puedo ni dormir, pero siempre me digo "Aquí estoy, una vez más. Soy fuerte y el no merece mis lagrimas" aunque estoy hecha pedazos hay cosas que no puedo negar y hay otras que no puedo fingir. Muchas veces pensé que era el indicado, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en el pasado quedo destrozada. Pero siempre me digo a mi misma que él nunca verá las lágrimas que lloro. Pensar que muchas veces se lo dije todo, mis sentimientos… me abrí completamente y lo dejé entrar. Es increíble que lograra que me sintiera bien por una vez en mi vida y ahora todo lo que queda de mí es lo que pretendo ser. Siempre pretendo estar tan tranquila. Apenas puedo resistir. Hay veces en las que me digo; "Debo olvidarle, debo odiarle" pero no puedo, no hay manera posible en que yo le odie. Pero por no odiarle, me culpo a mi misma y tener que verlo todos los días me mata, pero ya no lloro por fuera ya no más...pero hay veces que me siento tan enferma de estar sola, esto me está matando tan lentamente, no pretendo que no me conozca porque esa es la peor cosas que él podría hacer. Todos sus recuerdos me atormentan y consumen lo que una vez yo solía ser. Pero el recuerdo de cuando nos besamos lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios, cada noche me recuerdo las simples cosas que hacías, desde un simple beso hasta la mínima caricia que me proporcionaba, las recuerdo hasta llorar, pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar es el adiós. Suena como canción, pero es la verdad, lo más letal para una persona son los recuerdos que quedaron de todos lo que pudimos ser. Recuerdo que desperté una mañana y puse nuestra canción y a través de mis lágrimas cantaba sola ya que tú no estabas ahí para acompañarme con la melodía. Comenzaba entonando el Coro; _Nothing brings me down, When you're around. It's like zero gravity. The world just disappears when you're here, its zero gravity. When things get messed up, you lift my head up, I get lost in the clouds. There's no sense of time with you and I, its zero gravity._ Cuando no estamos en una misión para la aldea me pongo a pensar en el sueño que siempre tengo, de que en algún momento mi teléfono sonará con tu tono, dudo pero atiendo de todas maneras, y al contestar me doy cuenta de que suenas tan solo y triste y me sorprendo al oírte decir que: "yo sé que recuerdas cuando nos besábamos y que todavía lo sientes en tus labios, sé tú recuerdas las simples cosas que hacíamos" hablamos hasta que rompíamos en llantos y luego de la nada me dices que "ese es mi mayor error, y que la única cosa que deseo que olvides es nuestro adiós". Pero súbitamente despierto de mi mundo de pensamiento y me doy cuenta de que mi dolor es aun más grande que lo era hace unos minutos atrás porque sé que tú nunca volverás y me dirás que lo sientes.

Hoy me tocaba una misión pero quería que desde ahora todo fuera diferente, quiero sorprender a los dos equipos, el mío y el de Asuma-sensei, hable con mi madre y ella acepto cortar mi larga cabellera rosa a una melena, me arreglo el flequillo y luego fui a darme una ducha. Cuando estuve lista fui a elegir mi nueva ropa. Opte por una blusa roja, unas calzas negras con una faldita color rosa que tenia abierto los costados para poder saltar de árbol en árbol. En mi pierna derecha estaban las vendas y el bolsito de los kunai. Luego me colgué los dos bolsos de las caderas y los equipe con todo lo necesario para los primeros auxilios y con shuriken, algunos pergaminos y otras cosas necesarias. Este será un reencuentro un tanto extraño, ya que la hokage nos mando a entrenar, a Naruto con Jiraiya, Sasuke con Itachi y yo entrene con ella. Y ya pasaron 2 años y medio, contacto con el resto de mis amigos no tuve, me concentre a un cien por cien en el entrenamiento, así que no sé cómo están ellos. Hoy los vería por primera vez después de todo este tiempo.

Salí de mi casa y camine a paso lento, me debía preparar para volver a encontrarme con todos. Durante todo el camino me fui con la cabeza gacha y me decía a mi misma _se fuerte Sakura, no dejes que vea todo el daño que te causo. Se madura y saluda a todos por igual aunque se te parta el alma. _Cuando llegue mi rostro seguía inexpresivo y luego salude.

—Hola sensei — le dije a kakashi-sensei, luego salude a Ino, naruto, luego a Asuma, a chouji, shikamaru. Y por ultimo me quedaba — Sasuke — le dije seria.

—Hola Sakura — me contesto en un susurro.

— ¡Sakura te vez hermosa! — Grito naruto como siempre acostumbra a hacerlo — el entrenamiento te vino de maravilla — dijo sonrojándose.

—Hmp — solo le conteste. El solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

—Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar? — me pidió Sasuke. Yo solo lo mire dejándole en claro que no quería hablar con él — esta bien… en otro momento será.

_**Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,  
tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,  
tú, te hiciste indispensable para mí y... y...**_

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,  
si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
ya no tiene caso que lo intentes  
no me quedan ganas de sentir


	4. Chapter 4

El sensei nos explico la misión, darle apoyo a la aldea de la arena que recibió una alerta de invasión. Un monje de un pueblo cercano les mando un halcón avisándoles que los de akatsuki iban a por el Jinchuriki de la aldea de la arena, que en ese momento era el kazekage. Partimos rumbo a la aldea, el camino fue lo más incomodo, por un lado tenia a Sasuke mirándome de vez en cuando, shikamaru me miraba también, pero él lo hacía como tratando de descubrir algo, pero luego se frustraba al no comprender mi comportamiento. La verdad es que los entiendo, mi comportamiento es 2 veces peor que el de Sasuke antes de nuestra relación, por lo menos el sonreía o hacia comentarios sarcásticos hacia cualquier broma o comentario de naruto. Pero yo ni si quiera me inmuto ante un plan de naruto, el nuevamente quiere tratar de conocer la cara de kakashi-sensei, Ino, chouji, shikamaru e incluso Sasuke se le unió para descubrirlo, pero yo me negué. Todos me miraron tristes, pero la de Sasuke fue más notoria que la del resto. A la mañana siguiente se nos informo a través de un gusano de la princesa Tsunade, la hokage, que dos miembros ANBU se nos unirán, luego de pasado 10 minutos dos sujetos con mascaras se paraban frente a nosotros. Reconocí a uno de inmediato.

—Itachi — susurramos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Sa… ¿Sakura? — pregunto sorprendido Itachi. A lo que yo asentí — Pequeña tanto tiempo, has crecido mucho. Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre — le sonreí sinceramente y todos me mataron con la mirada.

—Itachi… has crecido. Te ves muy bien vestido de ANBU.

—Gracias peque. Sasuke — susurro Itachi un tanto frio, eso debo admitir que me sorprendió — Kakashi-sempai la hokage nos mando para darle refuerzos —kakashi asintió y luego todos retomamos nuestro viaje a la aldea de la arena.

Kakashi iba con Itachi y el otro ANBU delante de nosotros junto con Asuma-sensei, luego le seguíamos Sasuke, naruto y yo, detrás de nosotros venían Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Cuando llegamos a la aldea el kazekage, Gaara, nos esperaba en la entrada, nos brindo una sonrisa y lo secundaron Temari y Kankuro. Un ninja de la aldea nos guio hasta donde nos quedaríamos a dormir. Todavía quedan 2 días para el ataque. Una vez instalados Temari y Kankuro nos hicieron un tour por la villa y luego nos presentaron a los ninja de la arena.

Durante la segunda noche en esa aldea, no podía dormir así que me fui a sentar al tejado del departamento. Me encontraba contemplando las estrellas cuando siento alguien que me mira.

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunte sin voltearme, mi tristeza era grande y quería llorar.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —me pregunto Gaara.

—Pienso. Y trato de olvidar — le dije en modo de susurro.

—No debes ocultar la tristeza. Eso solo te destruye mas — me dijo con la vos un tanto tierna.

—El problema es que no quiero volver a ser la carismática e ingenua Sakura. Ya no más.

—Tal vez no vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre, pero no por eso te debes enfocar en la tristeza. Te lo digo por experiencia, no lleva a nada bueno.

—Es que no puedo dejar que _el _me vea mal, no cometería ese error por segunda vez.

—Sakura… tú eres una hermosa persona, siempre preocupada de tus amigos y siempre los protegías, de la manera que fuera. Y me di cuenta cuando tú salvaste a Sasuke. No debes vivir en la tristeza. Debes dejar salir toda la pena que tienes — me dijo ganándose a mi lado — puedes confiar en mí — luego sentí que algo tocaba mi hombro, era arena, mire a Gaara y este estaba un poco afligido — todavía no sé muy bien esto de demostrar con gestos los sentimientos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer — dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Es justo lo que necesitaba — le confesé. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dolor a su pérdida y sus mentiras hicieran acto de presencia. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir — dime porque me tuvo que mentir. ¿¡Porque me hizo creer que me amaba! — le grite arrojándome a sus brazos. Le costó devolver el gesto, pero luego el me abraso mas fuerte a medida que mis sollozos eran más fuertes — lo amaba, lo amo y siempre lo amare, no entiendo cómo pudo jugar con mis sentimientos — le decía y luego mas lloraba. El beso mi frente y luego me separo para poder ver mi rostro.

—Los hombres somos un poco tontos con el tema del amor y sentimentalismos, pero cuando de verdad queremos a alguien se nos puede notar en los ojos. Bueno al menos eso es lo que Temari me dijo — su comentario me hizo soltar una risita — si de verdad amas a Sasuke, dale la oportunidad de hablar — comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y yo apoye mi cabeza en sus piernas y luego me quede dormida — el te ama — le oí susurrar.

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte  
busca tu camino en otra parte  
mientras busco el tiempo que perdí  
y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**_

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,  
sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,  
el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí  
las cosas no suceden porque si,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama, me levante y vi la hora, las 9 de la mañana. Me lave y me vestí, y salí al encuentro de todos, ya que hoy es la invasión a la aldea. Me reuní con los equipos de konoha y con los de la arena, tendríamos una reunión con el kazekage.

—Buenos días Sakura — me saludo mi sensei — Gaara nos conto que anoche no te sentías muy bien, por eso no te despertamos. La reunión esta por terminar — dijo mi sensei con su sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

—Ok — les dije, todavía estaba un poco deprimida. Pero no lo demostré — sensei, ¿Luego me explicara? — le pregunte. Pero el negó — ¿entonces quien lo hará?

—Primero se lo había pedido a Sasuke, pero él se negó, no quería hacerlo mas difícil para él — bufe irónica — el otro que me quedaba era naruto, pero lo más probable es que no haya entendido nada — todos en la sala rieron con el comentario — así que lo iba a hacer yo, pero Gaara se ofreció al final — mire un tanto sorprendida a Gaara y él me sonrió — así que mientras nosotros preparamos el terreno para tener la ventaja en el campo de batalla Gaara te explicara todo — yo asentí y luego todos desaparecieron de la sala, quedando solo Gaara y yo.

— ¿Como dormiste? — pregunto con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien, pero desperté en mi cama y con mi pijama — le dije mientras entrecerraba mis ojos. Levanto sus manos en signo de que era inocente.

—Temari te puso el pijama, yo solo te acosté en la cama — suspire al saber que él no me había visto nada — Sakura ¿Qué eran todas esas cicatrices en los brazos y estomago? — me pregunto un tanto intrigado.

—Las marcas de los entrenamientos. Tsunade-sama es un poco mucho exigente y siempre quiere lo mejor. Me las hice durante los primeros 2 meses de entrenamiento — le aclare y el asintió un poco más tranquilo.

—Bueno empecemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Me explico todas las formaciones y como nos repartiremos en toda la aldea. A mí me toco con Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kankuro con el kazekage. Nuestro deber es ayudar a Gaara e impedir que lo secuestren. A naruto le toco más adelante junto con Itachi y el otro ANBU. A kakashi le toco con asuma sensei y otros jounin de la aldea de la arena. Todo estaba listo, solo quedaba esperar el ataque.

Este no se demoro mucho en empezar, suponíamos que era Deidara, que lanzaba los explosivos, ya que leímos los expedientes sobre estos sujetos, venia con un tipo enano que suponía yo que era Sasori. El ataque fue inminente, primero fueron a por Sasuke y luego por Kankuro, yo solo me dedique a cuidar a Gaara, que en ese momento tomo mi mano, lo miro y me sonríe, dirigí mi vista hacia la batalla y Sasuke la estaba pasando mal peleando con Deidara. Pude ver con Gaara que sasori había dejado mal herido a Kankuro y que ahora este se dirigía a por nosotros, le susurre a Gaara que por favor se alejara un poco de ahí, ya que no quería lastimarlo. Me puse a analizar mis posibles movimientos y como sasori estaba herido de igual manera le sería fácil acabar con él. Primero le golpee con una fuerza descomunal ahora común en mí gracias al entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama. Le aticé más de un puñetazo a sasori, pero el que debía ser decisivo era con el cual destruiría ese símbolo que representa lo único humano en su cuerpo. Cuando logre estar cerca de Gaara, quien se encontraba un poco agotado luchando a mi lado contra sasori, le dije que cuando yo le diera la señal el debía usar primero su técnica _ataúd del desierto _y luego rematar con _funeral del desierto _para poder terminar con sasori. Gaara se preparaba para el ataque y yo acumule chakra en mis pies y así me dispuse a correr más rápido, de un solo movimiento tome ese símbolo y lo extirpe de su cuerpo, le di la señal a Gaara y este hizo lo acordado, así concluimos exterminando a sasori. De la nada un grito desgarrador llama mi atención. Deidara esta torturando a Sasuke. Con Gaara nos miramos y corrimos en la ayuda de Kankuro y Sasuke, primero el que estaba en más riesgos, Sasuke. Gaara lo protegió con la arena mientras yo me enfrentaba a Deidara, cuando mi amigo vio que estábamos lejos de ellos desprotegió a Sasuke y este comenzó a reponerse y presenciar la batalla. En este encuentro demostré habilidades que no tenía antes, como la técnica de invocación, Tsunade-sama invoca babosas, pero yo hice un pacto con un animal más poderoso que una babosa, pantera negra. Mi animal era uno poderoso y territorial. Me entrene para poder sincronizarme con Akira, el entrenamiento fue arduo pero ya dio sus resultados, ambos nos estimamos lo suficiente como para defender con la vida a nuestro querido amigo.

Una vez lista la invocación nos dispusimos a atacar a Deidara, este cayó muerto luego de una prolongada batalla. Cuando terminamos con Deidara con Akira nos acercamos hasta el kazekage, Kankuro y Sasuke. Este ultimo tenía un profunda herida en su abdomen, a lo que me dispuse a curarlo y luego a Kankuro, y seguí con Gaara, cure las más profundas mías y luego me dirigí a Akira.

—Akira, necesito tu ayuda, necesito que vayas donde kakashi- sensei y le digas que yo te envió como ayuda, mientras yo curo a los ninjas que están heridos — le mire suplicante, a Akira no le gusta trabajar con nadie que no sea yo — te lo suplico, no quiero que mis amigos mueran.

—Hai — respondió un tanto enojado — ayudare a eliminar a esos bastardos lo mas que pueda, ya sabes cómo llamarme.

—Hai, gracias.

Con la ayuda de mis ya recuperados compañeros partimos a sanar a los más cercanos junto con un equipo médico que se ocultaba para luego prestar ayuda médica. Estaba sanando a un jounin de la arena cuando siento un gruñido de dolor de parte de Akira. Gaara me miro sonriente y me dijo que no me preocupara ahora yo debía ayudar a mi amigo. Corrí lo más rápido y cuando llego a donde se encuentra mi gigante amigo negro, veo que un tipo le esta enterrando una catana en la zona de su estomago, mi furia fue tal que en un segundo mi puño mando lejos al akatsuki y mientras tenía ese tiempo cure a mi amigo, que al estar bien, se puso de pie en me acompaño en la pelea. De un momento a otro con Akira nos miramos y ambos coincidimos en que era tiempo de que usáramos la última técnica que estábamos desarrollando. Me subí hasta su lomo y llamo a kakashi y a Itachi. Cuando estuvieron a mi lado, Akira se acostó al ras del piso y les explique lo que teníamos que hacer.

—Necesito que kakashi-sensei utilice el elemento rayo y tu Itachi el elemento viento, lo combinaremos con el elemento fuego de Akira. Es la única forma de terminar esto.

—Hai — respondieron ambos.

Todos realizamos los sellos y cuando con Akira dimos la señal y todos lanzamos la técnica, Itachi uniendo la técnica del elemento viento que había copiado de naruto el rasengan, a su vez kakashi unió su técnica mejorada del chidori el Raikiri. Logramos acabar con la mayoría de ellos, pero obviamente algunos huyeron. Cuando la aldea se encontraba en una completa paz todos nos reunimos cerca de donde se encontraba en kazekage, Akira se encontraba agotado, pero no desapareció, él quería asegurarse que yo estuviera bien y eso implicaba en mi aldea descansando. Todos celebrábamos la victoria y Gaara agradeció mi protección hacia él, Sasuke y su hermano Kankuro. A su vez Akira se acostaba las espaldas del kazekage dejando que todos los ninjas, incluido Gaara, se recostaran a descansar a su lado e incluso dejo jugar a los niños de la aldea a colgarse de su cola.


	6. Chapter 6

Tuvimos demasiadas perdidas, entre ellos un miembro ANBU amigo de Itachi y varios jounin de la aldea de la arena. Gaara nos mantuvo descansando durante dos días completos, ya que varios de nuestros amigos se encontraban heridos y necesitaban reposo. Asuma sensei se dispuso hablar conmigo junto con Shikamaru, a lo que no me pude negar. Shikamaru partió con el interrogatorio, me hacían todo tipo de preguntas y yo solo respondía lo necesario. Asuma se dedico a preguntar mas por la parte de los jutsus y sobre la invocación.

Cuando pudimos volver a konoha invoque a Itsuki, era el hijo de Akira y era más pequeño, en el acomodamos unas camillas para poder llevar a los que estaban más heridos, que esos eran Ino, Sasuke, Chouji e Itachi. Me fui con ellos cuidando que todo esté bien. Cada cierto periodo de tiempo cambiaba sus vendajes y les vigilaba el sueño, en otras seguía curando el resto de sus heridas, había gastado demasiado chakra y de a poco el sueño me fue invadiendo. Antes de todo esto vi que Sasuke estaba despertando.

—Sasuke-kun — le hable y él me miro sorprendido — ¿Estás bien? — le pregunte al ver que hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocaba el estomago.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero tú no, pareces cansada.

—Estoy bien, deberías dormir. No te preocupes por mi — le regale una sonrisa.

—Si me preocupo, llevas cuidándonos desde que salimos desde la aldea de la arena, duerme un poco, esta vez seré yo quien cuide tu sueño.

—No, no te preocupes, estoy bien — le respondí, no podía dormir, si yo era la medico.

—Sakura por el amor de Dios ya duérmete — me ordeno Itsuki — y no me respondas, porque si lo haces lo juro por mi padre que le digo a los sabios que te estás sobre exigiendo, y ellos te prohibirán entrenar por 1 mes como mínimo.

—Está bien, me rindo. Dormiré — le respondí de mala manera.

Sasuke me hizo un lado en su camilla y ahí me recosté, el me susurro en el oído que cuando lleguemos a konoha el no me molestara mas para que yo esté bien y no sufra por culpa de él. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando siento que Sasuke acariciaba mi rostro, me gire y le mire, el saco su mano de inmediato y se alejo de mi pensando que me había molestado su gesto, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, tome su mano y lo acerque a mí, lo use como almohada y puse su mano en mi mejilla y el comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con una de sus manos y mi cintura con la otra. De esta manera Morfeo vino a por mí.

Me desperté gracias a que sentía un murmullo, abrí los ojos y todos estaban mirándonos y sonreían, me incorpore y ahí fue que me di cuenta. Sasuke me abrasaba por la espalda mientras ambos dormíamos, la imagen me descoloco y me levante rápidamente despertando a Sasuke, y luego me salí de ahí para poder hablar con Itsuki. El me comunico que nos encontrábamos en la aldea hace como ya media hora y que no querían despertarnos. Cuando nos encontrábamos todos ya despiertos y listos para ir donde la hokage a comunicarle el resultado de la misión, kakashi, Asuma e Itachi nos dijeron que fuéramos a descansar ya que ellos darían el informe. Nos fueron a recibir todos nuestros amigos, Neji y Kiba se sorprendieron con mi cambio de apariencia y Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, se me acerco y lamio mi rostro. Ese perro esta casi del porte de nosotros y no cambia su apariencia dulce. Neji me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abraso un tanto fuerte, a diferencia de Kiba quien me estrujo entre sus brazos girando y diciéndome que me extraño mucho, me hizo reír su muestra efusiva de cariño. Hinata también me abraso fuerte y ella se sonrojo al ver que le respondía el abraso de la misma manera, la extrañaba ella es mi mejor amiga y la deje sola por casi tres años. Todos nos fuimos hasta la mansión Hyuuga donde nos habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida.

Todos compartimos y reímos durante horas, Neji nos propuso karaoke y todos aceptamos. Primero partió naruto, haciéndonos reír a todos cuando por broma de Neji y Kiba le pusieron la canción _pluma gay, _se puso a bailar mientras cantaba, estuvo de lo mejor. Le siguió Neji cantando apologize, la verdad nunca creí que el cantara tan bien, le salió perfecto el canto. Luego fue el turno de Sasuke, el tomo mi mano y luego fue a por un banquillo e hizo que me sentara, le dijo en el oído a Neji la canción que quería cantar. La melodía de _you can_ sonó y comenzó a cantármela

—_Take me where I've never been_/ _help me on my feet again_/ _show me that good things come to those who wait/ __**tell me I'm not on my own**__/ __**tell me I won't be alone**__/ __**Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake**__/ '__**cause if anyone can make me fall in love**__/, __**you can**__/Save me from myself,/ __**you can**__/ __**and it's you and no one else**__/ if I could wish upon tomorrow/ tonight would never end/ __**if you asked me, I would follow**__/ but for now I'll just pretend /'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can/ baby, __**when you look at me**__ /__**tell me what do you see?**__/ __**Are these the eyes of someone you could love?**__ /'Cause everything that brought me here/ well, not it all seems so clear/ baby, __**you're the one that I've been dreaming of**__/ if anyone can make me fall in love/, you can /__**save me from myself**__/, __**you can**__ and it's you and no one else/ if I could wish upon tomorrow/ tonight would never end/ If you asked me/ I would follow /but for now I'll just pretend /'cause if anyone can make me fall in love/ __**only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes**__/__** bring**__**me to my knees and make me cry**__ /__**and no one's ever done this**__/ __**everything was just a lie**__/ and I know, yes, __**I know**__/ __**this is where it all begins**__/ __**so tell me it will never end**__ /__**I can't fool myself it's you and no one else**__/ if I could wish upon tomorrow /tonight would never end /If you asked me I would follow/ but for now I'll just pretend/ __**if anyone can make me fall in love, **__**you can**__.__/ Show me that good things come To those who wait/_

Yo no caía en la impresión, podía ver en sus ojos que él sentía cada palabra de la canción, de que estaba enamorado y de mi. Fue mi turno de cantar y cuando me acerque a Neji el me abraso y beso mi mejilla dándome apoyo, le comente la canción y el la busco. Pronto comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la canción. Sonaba Broken.

—_**You can take away all my love**__/ __**what do I need it for?**__/ __**You can take away all these words **__/__**There's no meaning anymore**__ /__**You can take away everything **__/Leave me lying on the floor/ __**All those sorry's**__ / __**We can't go back to the start **__/__**You can't fix me/ I'm torn apart**__ /__**Wanna run away from love**__ /This time I have had enough /__**Every time I feel your touch**__/ __**I'm broken**__ /__**Shattered all the pieces and parts**__ /__**Never thought I'd fall so hard**__/ __**Putting back together my heart**__/ __**It's broken**__ /__**You can take these photographs**__ / __**Watch them fade away**__/ __**You can throw away all these letters**__/ __**I don't care about what they say**__/ All those sorry's /__**There's a million reasons why**__/ __**You can't mend me **__/__**Don't even try**__ /Wanna run away from love/ This time I have had enough /Every time I feel your touch /I'm broken/ Shattered all the pieces and parts/ Never thought I'd fall so hard /Putting back together my heart/ I'm broken/ __**I know it's gonna take some time**__/ __**To finally realize**__/ __**I got nothing left inside**__/ __**Nothing to hide**__/ __**I'm broken**__ /I'm broken /__**My heart is broken**__/ I'm broken/ I'm broken/ Nothing left inside/ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh/ __**Save me**__ /__**Wanna run away from love**__ /This time I have had enough /Every time I feel your touch /__**I'm broken**__/ Shattered all the pieces and parts /__**never thought I'd fall so hard**__/ __**Putting back together my heart**__/ I'm __**broken**__/ __**Save me**__/ Save /I'm broken._

Todos estaban sorprendidos con mi canto, pero por fin se sentía bien haberle dicho todo eso en la canción.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego tocaba el dúo, dentro de mí le rogaba a Dios que no fuera Sasuke y yo. Pero como siempre todo me sale mal, los que seguían éramos Sasuke y yo. Hinata eligió la canción _Lost then found _y comenzamos a cantarla.

—_Staring at tears on the pages/ Of letters that I never could've write/ Now I know love isn't painless, / but it's worth the risk,/ it's worth the fight /Playing it over and over /I wish that I could turn back time,/ baby We were wrong,/ but we could be right _— Comencé cantando, tenía la voz ahogada, luego el me siguió.

—_Why do we say things we can't take back/ Why do we miss what we never had /Both of us fell to the ground / The love was so lost, it couldn't be found_ — canto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—_Why do you tend to forget whose vain /I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name/ Why don't we turn this around, / love ain't the enemy /Don't you want to be lost then found/ Lost then found, / lost then found_ — seguí la canción y pronto ambos juntariamos nuestras voces — _Love ain't the enemy /We could be lost then found_ — cantamos a coro, sonó hermosa la conbinacion de nuestras voces.

—_Empty glasses on tables, / echoes fill these rooms/ the memories go where we go, / there like the suitcase that you never lose /if the good lord's eyes upon me/ I swear to make things right/ whatever we lost, I know we can find_ — canto siempre mirando mis ojos, no sabía cuánto iba a durar tan apacible en su presencia. Podía sentir como se desmoronaba el muro que me costó crear a mí alrededor, sentía que había pasado tres años en vano construyéndolo — _Why do we say things we can't take back/ Why do we miss what we never had /Both of us fell to the ground /The love was so lost, it couldn't be found._

—_Why do you tend to forget whose vain /I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name /Why don't we turn this around, / love ain't the enemy/ Don't you want to be lost then found_ — mi voz sonaba temblorosa, temía quebrarme en frente de él — _No words can come without/ Can't stop the rain, /I wish you could take it back/ But it's too late, / __**it's too late**_

—_Why do we say things we can't take back /why do we miss what we never had /both of us fell to the ground/ the love was so lost, /it couldn't be found._

—_Why do you tend to forget whose vain/ I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name/ Why don't we turn this around,/ love ain't the enemy /Don't you want to be lost then found /Lost then found, /lost then found /Love ain't the enemy /We could be lost then found _— canté al borde del llanto —_No words can come without/ Can't stop the rain,/(Lost then found) /I wish you could take it back/ (Lost then found) /But it's too late,/ it's too late _— el complementaba las voces de fondo mientras cantaba — _We could be lost then found…_

Termino la canción y no aguate, debía irme no podía seguir ahí, no. Camine rápido y salí de la mansión Hyuuga. Me dirigí hasta un riachuelo que quedaba en un bosque aledaño a la mansión Hyuuga. Me senté en una roca cercana al borde de este y me dedique a contemplarlo, y pensaba. ¿Tengo que creerle? ¿Pueden ser reales sus palabras? ¿Me ama? Mis preguntas se vieron interrumpidas por unas pisadas. Me gire y me encontré con Kiba y Neji.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —les pregunte limpiando las pocas lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

—Te veníamos a hacer compañía— dijo Kiba sentándose a mi lado.

—No nos gusta verte triste Sakura, tú siempre nos brindabas una sonrisa o nos hacías reír cuando estábamos mal. Ahora queremos retribuírtelo — dijo Neji tomando mi mano y sonriéndome.

—Gracias. Pero ahora deberían estar en la fiesta. No aquí — les dije para que no se aburrieran con alguien que esta a punto de largarse a llorar.

—Sakura, no te dejaremos sola. No en tu estado — dijo decidido Neji

—Es verdad — sentencio Kiba-kun

—No es necesario, de verdad — les dije, pero seguían ahí conmigo.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y Kiba se retiro ya que Akamaru se fue corriendo entre los bosques. Me quede en silencio con Neji y mis sollozos se hicieron presentes. Neji me abraso fuertemente. Me ofreció ir a dejarme a mi hogar y no me negué. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la mansión, Neji no soltaba mi mano, cuando entramos todos nos miraban, Neji anuncio que me iba a dejar a mi casa y luego salimos de ahí. Cuando llegamos Neji me abraso y me dijo que debía escucharlo, pero me negué. Beso mi frente y él se marcho, yo entre a mi casa, se encontraba en completo silencio, no había nadie ya que mis padres murieron hace un año y medio. Me senté en el balconcito que hay en mi habitación y me puse a pensar. Tal vez debo escucharle y dejar el rencor atrás, ya que odio no siento hacia él, es imposible ya que lo amo demasiado.


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche me dormí inquieta, tenía el rostro y las palabras de la canción que Sasuke me canto. Soñé con él y no fue pesadilla, fue el sueño hermoso, estábamos los dos juntos nuevamente, pero ahora ambos nos amábamos y éramos felices. Esa tarde nos tocaba libre así que Salí a caminar, me tope con Neji quien me abrazo y beso mi frente, camino conmigo tomándome de la mano, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, nos reíamos de cada anécdota que contábamos. Íbamos súper felices hasta que se nos cruzo por el camino Sasuke y naruto. La mirada triste de Sasuke al ver mi mano entrelazada con la de Neji me partió el alma, naruto solo agacho la cabeza. Presentía que estaba decepcionado de mí, por mi comportamiento, pero más nada puedo hacer. No soy igual a él. Que no importa cuántas veces lo lastime él sigue como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no soy así y nunca lo podre ser. Eso es algo que él no puede evitar, soy muy sentimental y me cuesta dejar las cosas pasar.

Seguimos nuestro camino pero cuando nos vimos alejados Neji reclamo que quería su mano entera. Riendo le solté el agarre y el comenzó a sobar su mano. Me disculpe como un millón de veces cada vez que el movía la mano y se quejaba. Hasta que sus "Auch" me hartaron y se la cure, el solo sonreía al verme tan cabreado con sus quejidos. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una placita que había en la aldea, nos topamos con Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino. Todos nos sentamos en el pasto a compartir, Shino nos pregunto si éramos novios ya que Neji tenía tomada mi mano y estaban entrelazadas. La pregunta me dio mucha vergüenza.

—No, solo somos amigos — le conteste un tanto sonrosada.

—Lastima — dijo Shikamaru — se verían lindos juntos — con Neji nos sonrojamos y todos comenzaron a reír. Pronto todos nos encontrábamos riendo — oye Sakura — me llamo Shika y yo le mire — se que te molestara esta pregunta pero… ¿Escucharas a Sasuke? El tiene algo importante que decirte — le fruncí el ceño y me solté de la mano de Neji bruscamente y abrace mis rodillas. No podía escapar más de la situación.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Dejar que me vuelva a lastimar con sus mentiras? — le cuestione a Shikamaru. El negó con la cabeza pero fue Kiba-kun quien respondió.

—Sasuke jamás volvería a jugar contigo. Tienes razón al desconfiar dado lo que paso y de que es un chaval frio. Pero Sasuke cambio, ahora no es el mismo cabezota frio y hostil de hace 3 años. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Haznos caso — dijo Neji — todos hemos hablado con él y sabes que de verdad cambio. Pregúntale a Ino, que alucino cuando Sasuke le hablo normalmente y sin descalificarla. No es el mismo Sasuke de 13 años — dijo sonriendo.

—Sakura-chan habla con Sasuke-kun — me dijo Hinata —él la ha pasado muy mal, sé que esto te va a sonar extraño pero, últimamente soy como su diario de vida me ha contado todo, desde que el te pidió ser su novia hasta como reacciono cuando te vio después de tres años — Hinata rio como si hubiera recordado algo chistoso de todo eso — el no es el mismo.

—Sakura, debes dejar el pasado atrás. Vivir el presente y caminar hacia el futuro — dijo Shino — la gran virtud de una persona es saber perdonar.

—Supongo que debería hablar con él — todos asintieron.

Neji fue a dejarme a mi hogar y al entrar me fui a dar una ducha. Salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla y me fui hasta mi habitación donde me calce mi ropa interior y mi pijama. A la mañana siguiente me desperté por unos golpes en la puerta principal, al abrir me encontré con un Sasuke con la mirada fría y hostil, no había cambiado nada, este me comunico que la hokage nos requería en su despacho, teníamos una nueva misión. Me cambie de ropa rápidamente y luego me fui a toda pastilla hasta la torre de la hokage. Cuando llegue estábamos los ex nueve novatos mas Lee, Ten-Ten y Neji. Cuando me ubiqué en mi equipo la hokage nos explico la misión y luego nos repartió en grupos de a 4.

—El primer grupo es: Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata y Shino — dicto la hokage. Ahora presentía que esta misión iba a ser larga — el segundo grupo es: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Neji — sip, iba a ser larga — tercer grupo: Chouji, Ten-Ten y Lee. Kiba tu iras con kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai-sensei — nos miro a todos y vio mi cara de fastidio al ver como Ino saltaba como idiota porque le toco en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, y al ver que Sasuke no hacía nada por sacársela de encima, es mas sonreía y yo me ponía furiosa. Tsunade-sama soltó una sonrisita y continuo — ya están formados los equipos todos debes irse por un camino diferente, estén alerta, podrían haber enemigos al asecho en medio del bosque. Protejan a sus compañeros y presten de su ayuda al quien lo necesite.

Estando todo claro nos retiramos tranquilamente todos del despacho de la hokage. Íbamos saliendo de la torre y siento que abrasan por la cintura, peque un saltito del susto y luego vi a Neji, este me susurro que le siguiera la corriente y que mirara a Sasuke. Este venia del brazo con Ino y venían muy acaramelados, mi sangre hirvió de la furia, pero entonces supe lo que Neji quería. Le seguí el juego y actuamos como una pareja de enamorados. Le bese el rostro muy cerca de la boca y luego le hice cosquillas a los que le me soltó y me arranque de él corriendo despacio y riendo mientras él me seguía dando carcajadas. Cuando me alcanzo me abrazo por la espalda y me hizo girar. Vi a Sasuke y tenia los puños extremadamente apretados y el seño fruncido, estaba molesto. Reí más al ver su reacción, soltó bruscamente a Ino y le dijo de una manera muy pesada que no se le acercara más. Vi al resto de nuestros amigos y todos se reían al ver la actitud tan inmadura que habíamos tomado Neji, yo y Sasuke. Dejamos de jugar y me acerque a naruto. Le abrace y le pedí disculpas por mi actitud y él me perdono y abraso de la alegría y comenzó a gritar "Sakura-chan ha vuelto a ser la misma" mi sensei se carcajeo al ver a naruto mas hiperactivo que de costumbre, me acerque a mi sensei y también le di un abraso el me lo correspondió y beso mi frente, me pico su máscara y se lo recrimine y el solo sonrió al igual que todos mientras me rascaba la frente. Todos nos fuimos riendo por el camino menos Sasuke que iba muy taimado al ver la cercanía que tenia con Neji.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegue a mi hogar y prepare todo para la misión. Estando lista camine hasta la entrada de la aldea, de a poco iban llegando todos y como es costumbre kakashi fue el último en llegar. Todos estábamos cabreados de esperarlo y cuando llego dijo que _"Se había perdido por el camino de la vida…" _nadie le dejo terminar cuando todos le gritamos _¡MENTIROSO!" _estando todos más tranquilos nos repartimos los sectores por los cuales no ibas a ir. A nosotros nos tocó el lado sur-oeste de la aldea. Cuando todos teníamos nuestros lugares nos dispusimos a partir. Íbamos normalmente saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que siento el chakra de un desconocido, todos nos pusimos en guardia cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no era una sola persona, eran 6. A los pocos metros nos interceptaron y la batalla comenzó. A mí y a Ino nos atacaron dos de los hombres, me refiero dos a cada una, mientras que a Neji y Sasuke les tocaba con uno. Ino cambio su mente al de un enemigo y comenzó a atacarlo a través de su compañero, mientras yo a duras penas podía con los dos contrincantes míos. En un minuto de que Ino derroto a uno y se devolvió a su cuerpo comenzó a pelear con el que le quedaba. Sasuke acabo con su enemigo y se fue a ayudar a Ino. Lo más increíble de todo es que cuando acabo con él, se puso a conversar con ella. Mientras que a mí me pateaban el trasero por así decirlo. Uno de los tipos que peleaban conmigo me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, mientras que el otro golpeo mi espalda. Trate de levantarme y volver a luchar, pero nuevamente me golpearon en el rostro y me lanzaron hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke con Ino. Ino grito desesperada al ver mi estado y Sasuke ni se inmuto. Puse sentir el grito de angustia de Neji. Mi cuerpo no daba más, estaba muy lastimada, pero intente volver a pararme y seguir peleando. Neji le grito a Sasuke que me ayudara pero este no hiso nada, Ino fue en mi ayuda y peleo con el otro que me estaba atacando mientras que yo peleaba con uno. Ino uso la misma técnica que antes pero no resulto muy bien ya que su chakra se estaba acabando. Resulto muy mal herida, ambas, pero acabamos con el enemigo. Me sentía muy débil y pronto todo se me fue a negro.

(Narración en tercera persona)

Neji al ver que Sakura se desmayaba y sentía el grito aterrado de Ino al ver a su amiga en tal estado se desespero y se puso furioso y en un dos por tres acabó con su oponente. Corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura empujando a Sasuke de su camino, el cual estaba en shock al ver al amor de su vida muy lastimada e inconsciente, este se repudiaba a sí mismo al no haberla ayudado ya que sus celos le cegaron y solo concebía pensar _Que su noviecito la salve._ Neji en un estado de desesperación se puso a pensar en Hinata, diciéndole que la necesita. Por el otro lado del bosque Hinata presintió que su primo Neji necesitaba su ayuda y de que tenía un mal presentimiento. Se lo comunico a su equipo y en un segundo naruto y shikamaru gritaron _¡SAKURA!_ De un momento a otro naruto realiza su técnica de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y creo dos copias de sí mismo y los mando a comunicar que tenían un mal presentimiento sobre Sakura para que todos fueran al encuentro de ella y sus compañeros de equipo. Estos dos fueron hacia los demás equipos a comunicarles la orden del Naruto original. Cuando kakashi se entero hizo que todos le siguieran a máxima velocidad hacia donde estaba Sakura, no sin antes mandar al clon de naruto hacia la hokage y comunicarle que cancelaran la misión de la visita al país de la arena por lo ocurrido. Por otro lado cuando Lee se entero que _su bella flor de cerezo _estaba en problemas presiono a su equipo para ir más rápido al encuentro de estos.

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar donde Sakura y su equipo se encontraban, vieron a un Sasuke distante pero con la mirada llena de horror y a Neji con Ino alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura. Ino lloraba a más no poder. Sasuke se ofreció a llevar el cuerpo de Sakura mientras recibía las miradas de desapruebo de Neji e Ino. Cuando llegaron a la aldea había varios jounin y la hokage en la entrada de la aldea preocupado por la salud de Sakura. De inmediato se la llevaron al hospital de konoha. Cuando la hokage la reviso y le curó todas las heridas Sakura siguió inconsciente, les hablo a todos lo que se encontraban presentes y pregunto que es lo que había pasado. Neji e Ino relataron todo lo ocurrido, diciendo que Sasuke no ayudo a Sakura y solo se le quedo viendo como la golpeaban. Eso hizo enfurecer a todos los presentes y Sasuke se sentía como la peor de las basuras. Cuando la hokage le dijo que no lo castigaría pero que el pronto se arrepentiría de todo lo que hizo. Todos salieron del hospital y apenas pusieron un pie fuera Hinata se adelanto al grupo y de la nada ataco a Sasuke con las técnicas del clan Hyuuga. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la reacción de Hinata, ella era la más pasiva del grupo de amigos. Luego de dejarlo débil recibió un golpe de naruto y una mordida de Akamaru. Los demás lo ignoraron, pero no sin antes Ino le dio una bofetada fuerte.

— ¿¡Porque no la ayudaste! ¿Por qué esperaste a que quedara inconsciente? — le pregunto con la voz entrecortada — ¿¡Porque Sasuke! Ella te ama. Y tú la dejaste a su suerte hoy.

—Ella no me ama — dijo con la voz triste — la perdí.

—Nunca la perdiste — le sentencio Kiba.

—Ella ahora esta con Neji — dijo con pena — el logro hacerla feliz después de todo el dolor que yo le cause. Ella lo ama a él, no soy tonto, ya me di cuenta — dijo al borde del llanto — ya no importa que yo la ame más que a nada. Espero que la hagas feliz y que no sufra mas — le dijo a Neji. Nadie alcanzo a decirle que estaba equivocado ya que se fue demasiado rápido.

—El esta arrepentido de todo — afirmo Shino.

—Sí, él le ama, solo se segó por los celos que le tenía a Neji — dijo Shikamaru.

—El ya se calmara y ahí tenemos que hacer que Sakura entre en razón — dijo kakashi — no va a ser fácil que ella lo perdone después de esto.

Habían pasado 2 semanas en las que Sasuke iba a verla y a pedirle perdón. Él lloraba cada noche mirando las estrellas, extrañándola, añorándola y necesitándola. Le hacía falta sentir su calidez. Le hacía falta ver ese brillo que sus ojos solían tener, necesitaba verla feliz, pero que él fuera quien la hiciera feliz, no Neji. Le pidió ayuda a sus amigos para poder hablar con Sakura, les conto lo que tenía planeado hacer y cada uno acepto a ayudarlo, iban a preparar todo un día después de que Sakura despertara, y todo tenía que salir bien, el no dejara pasar esta oportunidad. Sakura había despertado el primer día para que se cumplieran las tres semanas.

(Fin narración en tercera persona)


	10. Chapter 10

Desperté en el hospital de konoha y Tsunade-sama se encontraba en la habitación, al verme despierta sonrió y fue a abrasarme. Me conto hace cuanto estoy inconsciente, al recordar todo mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, ella me conto lo que los chicos le habían hecho a Sasuke y me asuste al oír que Hinata le hirió con la técnica de su clan pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que él estaba bien. Le pregunte cuando me podía ir y me dijo que hoy mismo, me trajeron mi ropa y me cambie. Cuando estuve lista me dirigí a mi hogar, en todo el camino no me encontré con ninguno de mis amigos, solo con kakashi que me acompaño hasta mi casa, le invite una taza de té y el acepto. Mientras bebíamos el té nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas. Como que el con asuma, Gai y kurenai fueron a realizar la misión. Cuando ya era de noche el se retiro para irse a su hogar mientras yo me preparaba para dormir.

Me desperté gracias a que alguien golpeaba mi puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Neji, Kiba y shikamaru sonriendo. Los deje pasar y les pedí que me esperaran mientras me arreglaba. Cuando estuve lista me junte con ellos en el living de mi casa, me invitaron a un paseo por el parque a lo que yo acepte. Íbamos hablando de cada cosa hasta que sale el tema del que no quiero hablar. Nombraron a Sasuke y mi rostro se transformo, me dijeron que me llevaban a hablar con él y cuando me negué sentí mi cuerpo rígido, mire el suelo y Shikamaru tomo el control de mi sobra con el Jutsu de su clan llamado Kagemane no Jutsu.

—Iras a hablar con él te guste o no — me dijo Shikamaru muy serio.

—No, no quiero verle la cara a ese… — me vi interrumpida por la mano de Neji en mi boca.

—Sakurita ve a hablar con Sasuke, o tan solo a escuchar lo que te tiene que decir.

— ¿Porque me hacen esto?

Nadie me respondió y comenzamos a caminar hacia no sé donde, obvio yo obligada por Shikamaru. Cuando llegamos vimos a Sasuke sentado en una manta en el suelo, al sentir nuestra presencia se giro a vernos, al verme atrapada por la sombra de Shika el sonrió al imaginarse que me había opuesto a hablar con él. Solo les dedico unas gracias a los chicos. Shika me libero de su Jutsu y me acerque a hablar con Sasuke. Me senté en la manta y me dispuse a escucharlo.

—Lo siento — con esa simple palabra hiso que todos los recuerdos golpearan mi mente, sus gritos con Itachi, cuando dijo que no me amaba. Agache mi cabeza para que no vea las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. El levanto mi rostro y me miro a los ojos — lo siento, por no defenderte en el combate — estaba sorprendida, su mirada me transmitía tristeza odio a sí mismo y un cariño al mirarme — quiero explicarte las cosas ¿Me darías esa oportunidad? — me pregunto a lo que yo asentí — cuando… cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, me sentía atraído hacia ti, de alguna forma extraña. Tú siempre estabas ahí para mí incluso si yo te trataba como una basura tú te mantenías a mi lado, cuidaste de mi cuando estuve enfermo o cuando salía lastimado de una misión. Quería recompensártelo de una u otra forma, por eso te pedí que seas mi novia. Cada vez que estaba contigo todo se sentía bien, pero una parte de mi tenía miedo, miedo a volverme débil si me llegaba a enamorar, miedo de que alguna vez tu usaran para llegar hasta mi. Sabes que con Itachi somos los supervivientes del clan Uchiha y que todos quieren acabar con nosotros debidos a nuestra barrera de la sangre, el sharingan — soltó un suspiro. Ahí supe que abordaría la parte triste de nuestra historia — cuando te dije todo eso para poder terminar la relación… yo en parte te estaba mintiendo. Te mentí cuando te dije que tú no eras lo que yo creía, de que creía amarte. Ya que yo sabía que no había mujer en este mundo que me hiciera sentir lo que tú me hacías sentir, no había mujer que me hiciera más feliz de lo que lo fui contigo. Ya que al mentirte me mentía a mi mismo ya que no quería aceptar que cada te amo que salía de mi boca era más verdadero que el anterior. Yo no quería aceptar que Sakura Haruno me había enamorado.

— ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que me amabas? ¿Después de romperme el corazón en tu casa o antes? — le pregunte con ironía — por favor Sasuke, no caeré nuevamente.

—Es cierto, le grite todo eso a Itachi porque no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado y de que cometí un grave error al dejarte ir. No sabes lo que me dolió verte llorando al salir de mi casa. Itachi me dijo bastantes cosas que me hicieron abrir los ojos. Yo te amaba y te había lastimado de la peor forma existente. Luego nos fuimos a entrenar en los terrenos Uchiha, Hinata se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, le contaba cómo me sentía al recordar todo lo ocurrido. El error que cometí. Habían pasado dos años y medio y te volví a ver. Estabas tan hermosa, tan cambiada, tan triste. Y eso me hizo sentirme como una basura. Me dolió ver que te convertiste en todo lo que yo odiaba, en mi mismo. Cuando fue el enfrentamiento en suna me di cuenta de que ya no eras la molestia de 12 años, la que siempre estaba metida en lio y la cual tenía que salvar, si no que se invirtieron los papeles — solté una risita al darme cuenta de eso — ahora yo era la molestia a la que tú tenias que salvar. Te convertiste en una mujer. Una mujer fuerte y talentosa. Al volver a la aldea cantamos karaoke y te cante you can. Cada palabra a sentía, eras la única que me podía enamorar. Luego te toco cantar a ti — hizo una pausa — con esa canción me dijiste tal cual te sentías. Y cuando nos toco cantar a duo me di cuenta de lo mucho que te dolía recordar el pasado. Te dolía recordar nuestra historia.


	11. Chapter 11

—Dolía porque sabía que cada palabra era una mentira.

—Esa noche cuando te fuiste me puse a hablar con Hinata, le conté mi reacción al verte, ella se rio cuando le conté que por dentro estaba hecho un rio de baba al verte así de hermosa — ahora entiendo porque Hinata se rio aquella vez — pero cuando vi que venias con Neji de la mano, supe que había perdido. El te había enamorado y sacado de la tristeza.

—Tú sabes que incluso si me llego a enamorar de alguien, nunca será de la manera en la que te ame — le dije, era imposible ya que sigo enamorada de él. Neji es solo mi amigo.

—Se que Neji te hará feliz. Tan solo quería que supieras la verdad.

El se levanto de su lugar y se comenzaba a marchar, mi corazón se estrujo de dolor al verlo marcharse. Lo amaba y no lo quería dejar ir, el me amaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Le dolía imaginar perderme. No lo iba a dejar ir, no de nuevo.

—Sasuke-kun — él se voltio sorprendido — no estoy con Neji, el es solo mi amigo.

—Pe…Pero, si cuando salimos del despacho de la hokage ustedes actuaban como pareja — dijo confuso.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste _actuábamos,_ nunca estuve con Neji, el solo me ayudo a sacarte celos por ir del brazo con Ino — Sasuke soltó una sonrisa.

—Da igual, el te hace feliz y yo daño. No seguiré siendo el causante de tus lágrimas — dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Me dio rabia al ver que no entendía que le estaba dando la oportunidad para que estuviéramos juntos. Golpee el suelo con tal fuerza que este se rompió dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido en el suelo. Me acerque hasta él y me senté en su cadera mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si te vas, serás el causante de mis lágrimas por perderte por segunda vez — le dije y lo bese. Se demoro en contestar pero me respondió el beso — te amo Sasuke-kun

—Te amo Sakura.

Ahora todo volvía a estar bien, ambos estábamos juntos. Nos quedamos juntos un tiempo más y cuando me dio sueño le pedí que me fuera a dejar a mi casa. Le pedí que se quedara y luego ambos nos acostamos en mi cama abrasados con la ropa puesta.

A la mañana siguiente tomamos desayuno y nos fuimos hasta su casa. Nos abrió Itachi, le abrase y le dije en el oído "_hemos vuelto"_ cuando salió de su sorpresa me abraso muy fuerte y luego hizo algo inédito en el. Se puso a bailar raro cantando "_oh si, Sakura es mi cuñada, oh si mi hermano no es un dobe, oh si, se casaran oh si Sasuke que se ira de la casa oh si oh si" _con Sasuke nos miramos y nos salió esa gotita tipo anime en la nuca al ver su súper baile.

Con el paso de los días todos se fueron enterando de nuestro noviazgo. Kakashi y Tsunade-sama le advirtieron que si me hacia sufrir iba a caminar a una pierna el resto de su vida. Sasuke quedo en shock al escuchar tal amenaza ya que todos los amigos de ellos se les unieron. Pero luego ya todo se calmo y todo era celebración.

Los años pasaban y ya teníamos 3 años de pareja, todo era perfecto, cada día nos amábamos más. Hoy me tocaba una cena con Sasuke en uno de los restaurantes de la aldea, faltaban tres días para nuestro aniversario, me parecía extraño, ya que íbamos a lugares caros solo para los aniversarios. Me puse un vestido negro strapless negro con terminaciones en lentejuela bajo el busto. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo complemente con unos zapatos de tacón alto negro. Camine con nervios hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke tocando el timbre de la casa, al abrir el quedo como en un estado de shock al verme así vestida y cuando logro salir me tomo de la cintura y me peso con ternura y pasión. Una combinación rara pero que el lograba complementar. Caminamos de la mano hasta el restaurante y el mozo nos llevo hasta la mesa que Sasuke previamente había reservado, nos dedicamos a hablar de nuestros trabajos, y como médica en el hospital de konoha y él como ANBU. Me dice que lo único que odia de su trabajo es tener que salir de misión muy a menudo y los sustos que se lleva cada vez que la misión se complica ya que a él no le gustaría lastimarme con su muerte. Hablamos de otras cosas triviales y luego cuando nos iban a servir el postre Sasuke pide unas botellas de champagne y hace un brindis por nuestro amor, por nuestra historia y por la que nos queda crear. Menciono que él sueño de él era que yo fuera una de las dos mujeres que participarían en la reconstrucción del ya casi extinto clan Uchiha. Lo mire mal y el soltó una risita divertida al ver mi expresión de enojo, cuando logro calmar su risa me dijo que la otra mujer era la prometida de Itachi, Kumiko. Me azore de la vergüenza y el solo se acerco para besar mis labios. Hicimos un último brindis por la feliz vida que llevara Itachi con Kumiko cuando siento que algo toma con mi labio en la copa. Sorprendida me doy cuenta que es un anillo de compromiso, con mis manos temblorosas lo saco de la copa y Sasuke lo toma en sus manos para poder limpiar cualquier rastro de la bebida que quedara en el hermoso anillo para luego para luego levantarse de su asiento y arrodillarse a mi lado, debo admitir que más de una persona tenía los ojos atentos a la escena que Sasuke estaba formando con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, y pronunciar esas maravillosas palabras y mi pregunta desde ahora favorita diciendo _Sakura, amor ¿Te casarías conmigo?_ Ahogué un grito tapándome la boca para luego asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, puso el anillo en mi dedo y se levanto para besarme. El salón se lleno de aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones. Lo abrace tan fuerte que sentí el tronar de sus huesos de su espalda. Esa noche durmió en mi casa, vimos películas y comimos helado, a la hora de dormir nos fuimos hasta mi habitación, yo fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama mientras Sasuke se desvestía en mi habitación. Al entrar en esta me di cuenta que él se encontraba solo con sus bóxers en el balcón de mi pieza, camine hasta llegar a su altura y lo abrace por la espalda. Se giro para poder mirarme a los ojos y comenzó a besarme lentamente, al separarse me miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo — me dijo con la mirada brillosa a lo que lo volví a besar.

—Tú eres quien me hace feliz, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti — dije con una sonrisa que el secundo.

—Te amo Sakura.

Nos adentramos a la habitación y nos acostamos abrasados, yo tenía apoyada mi espalda en su pecho. A decir verdad nunca hemos hecho nada ya que queremos hacer las cosas bien, todo a su debido tiempo. Cabe mencionar que se nos ha hecho difícil ya que de los besos y caricias intimas queríamos más, pero supimos parar. Poniendo de toda nuestra parte logramos vencer esos pequeños obstáculos que ponían a prueba nuestro amor, pero que logramos superar juntos.

Ha pasado un año desde nuestro compromiso y hoy 25 de febrero con 20 años cada uno nos casaremos. Los padrinos serian Naruto y Neji como Hinata e Ino serian las madrinas. Nos encontrábamos en las puertas de la iglesia con media hora de retraso, lo hice a propósito para ponerlo un poco nervioso. Al abrirse la puerta me dejo ver para todos los invitados y mi futuro marido comenzando a caminar con el piano tocando "Here comes the bride". Verle emocionado cuando me acercaba a él del brazo de mi sensei y casi padre fue el mejor regalo de la vida. La ceremonia concluyo con nuestro beso de marido y mujer, al salir de la catedral todos nos lanzaban pétalos de rosa blanca y nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría hasta la fiesta de celebración. Nos demoramos 45 minutos en llegar ya que fuimos hasta un mirador conocido en la aldea y ahí nos quedamos disfrutando de la vista que teníamos, muchas personas nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que nos veíamos lindos juntos y que hacíamos una gran pareja. Al momento de volver Tsunade-sama nos anuncio por el micrófono. Disfrutamos de nuestra fiesta y bailamos el vals de los novios para horas después emprender rumbo a nuestra luna de miel a la isla luna. Nuestra primera noche fue mágica, partimos con besos tiernos que luego dieron paso a los pasionales y frenéticos acompañados de caricias intimas y como todos saben lo uno lleva a lo otro.

Dos años de un feliz matrimonio y ya tenemos una hija y otro bebe en camino, cada uno sigue con su vida normal pero la mía ahora esta enfocada en el hospital y mi hija. El desempeña su labor como ANBU de una manera excepcional y cada vez que llega a casa nos saluda a las dos de un abrazo y un beso. Nuestra pequeña Akemi juega con la máscara de su padre que es un perro y comienza a imitarlo en lo que puede a lo que nosotros la miramos enternecidos para luego reírnos con las cosas que hace. Sin duda no habría forma que me enamore de otro porque él es todo lo que quise en un hombre e incluso mucho más. El me completa y me hace feliz. Es todo lo que yo amo y eso no cambiara.

Fin

**=^.^=**

**Es lo más largo que he escrito, creo. xD espero les guste y va con cariño para quien lo lea ^^**


End file.
